kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Expedition
Unlocking Expeditions You must complete Quest A4 (Have 1 light cruiser as your flagship, 6 ships total in your fleet) to unlock expedition mode. Each expedition will become available as soon as the previous expedition is successfully completed. Notes * You must meet the minimum flagship level, fleet size and combination requirement as specified in the conditions section in order to complete the expedition. * After meeting the fleet composition requirements, you may add ships as you please. This can be useful to meet flagship level or combined fleet level requirements. * You will not be able to use your main fleet for any expeditions. * If all ships have high morale (i.e. they are sparkling) it is possible to achieve great success, granting you 50% more resources, double experience, and great success item reward (if available). If all ships are fully repaired and have high morale you will get a great success in most cases. ** By achieving MVP twice, a ship is almost guaranteed to achieve high morale. ** The easiest way to do this is to run through stage 1-1 with a single ship (cf. Morale/Fatigue#Running 1-1 solo). Note that leaving after the first node will always be a net loss of morale. ** Sufficiently high morale will persist for multiple expeditions; see the Morale/Fatigue page for details (particularly Morale modifiers, point 2). * Expeditions that require ships with Drum Canister equipped have a chance of great success even without your ships having high morale. Exact mechanics are still being investigated. * Remodeled DDs (other than Verniy) have the same fuel/ammo consumption as before remodel. Remodeling and modernizing your DDs makes getting high morale for them much easier. * Expeditions will automatically complete if you enter the main screen with less than a minute and 30 seconds remaining on the timer. * Always resupply before embarking on an expedition otherwise you will likely fail. * For expeditions that give one type of item (Devkit/Bucket/etc), you have a 50% chance of getting it. ** For ones that give two types of items, the item listed on the left of the game screen will have 50% chance. The item on the right will always be rewarded if you achieve great success, and low reward chance with normal success. * Equipping ships with a Large Utility Boat (comes with Akitsu Maru after large ship construction) adds a 5% resource gather bonus, which is stackable as more boats are equipped (e.g. 2 equipped boats result in a 10% bonus) up to a maximum of 20% (4 utility boats). * The EXP ships gained differ from the EXP displayed on the result screen depending on the expedition.There are 2 patterns in receiving ship EXP in which the second pattern is usually twice the amount of the first one. It remains unknown whether there is a way to get the second pattern or if the chance of getting the second pattern is completely random. For example, Completing expedition 22 gives 600 EXP to the flagship and 400 EXP instead of 45 EXP to each other ship in the fleet. * While the amount of Admiral EXP gained is significantly reduced upon failing an expedition, the amount of Ship EXP gained remains unaffected. * Yes, you have to complete expedition 26 to unlock expedition 34 and expedition 35. Reward Chart An adaptation of this chart can be found on the Kancolle Collection Online Spreadsheet . Hourly Rate Conditions * You can use light carrier (CVL), seaplane tender (AV) instead of standard carrier (CV) for carrier expeditions. However, if the requirement stated that it's needed specific type of carrier, such as CVL or AV, the other type won't count. * You can use Aviation SS (SSV) for submarine (SS) expeditions, unless stated otherwise below. * Aviation CA (remodeled Mogami-class and Tone-class) will NOT be counted as CA for requirement. * Torpedo CL (remodeled Ooi, Kitakami and Kiso) will NOT be counted as CL for requirement. * Aviation BB (remodeled Ise-class and Fusou-class) will NOT be counted as BB for requirement. Likewise, normal BB class (Kongou-class, Nagato-class, Bismark-class and Yamato-class) cannot finish an expedition that requires BBV (Aviation BB). * To obtain Drum Canister you've to clear quest F11 and F12 or craft equipment. * Please see the Glossary for additional information on letter abbreviations. Theoretical Hourly Net Earnings Best possible income using ships with the lowest resource consumption possible. Support Expeditions Support expeditions involve sending a fleet into an expedition, which will then provide additional bombardment during the first phase. For the November 2013 event and Spring 2014, there were two support expeditions (109/117 and 110/118), and for more veteran admirals, expeditions 33 and 34. You will need to successfully finish expedition 18 to unlock expedition 33, and expedition 26 to unlock expedition 34. Currently, expeditions 33 and 34 work only in world 5. There are two major differences between 109/33/117 and 110/34/118: *109/33/117 supports you in general node battles, the amount of battles they help with seems to be random. *110/34/118 however is for support in the BOSS NODE ONLY. This is generally the one you go for, and is more or less guaranteed to happen. To start a support expedition, you will need to bring a minimum of two DDs (Destroyers) with the other 4 slots comprised of whatever you like, however the composition will affect what type of firepower support is provided. ;1. Aerial Support : Sends a number of planes to carry out bombardment and torpedo attacks. *Condition: 3 or more CV, CVL or amphibious plane tender. *Resources: Bauxite and 4 units of Ammunition : Advantages: *Damage is spread out, and likely to hit the flagship (good for events) *Low cost since the only bauxite needed is for planes which were shot down by enemy AA. : Disadvantages: *Spread out damage is unlikely to sink any particular ship. *Planes sent are affected by enemy AA, so will be less effective against high AA enemy fleets. ;2. Long distance Torpedo Attack : High miss chance and low damage. Currently, no practical use (stated in wikiwiki). Damage is lower than even normal torpedo attacks. *Condition: At least 4CL, CLT or DD. And has total Torpedo stats above 250. *Resources: 4 units of Ammunition ;3. Support Shelling : If none of the aforementioned conditions are met, support fleet will use their main guns to shell the enemies. Damage depends on Artillery stats. CVs and CVL are counted slightly differently, and use the following formula to calculate their firepower. (Referenced from wikiwiki) ::: 55 + (1.5 × artillery) + (1.5 × torpedo) x slots + (2.0 × divebomb) x slots : e.g. Kaga Kai with 4 slots of Suisei 12A Divebombers: ::: 55 + (1.5 x 49) + (1.5 x 0) x 4 + (2.0 x 10) x 4 = 208, i.e. Kaga will effectively have 208 firepower. : Hence it is advisable to go 2DD 2CV 2BB for the strongest firepower (any more CVs/CVLs will change it to aerial support). CVLs have great cost-performance ratio here (no. of planes don't count, only slots). *Condition: Not meeting any of the two conditions above. *Resources: 8 units of Ammunition : Advantages: *High damage if hit, and likely to sink an enemy ship or badly damage it. : Disadvantages: *High cost, even if the support wasn't activated during sortie. Support expeditions will end if either of these two conditions are fulfilled: #You finish a sortie. #The timer runs out. Please make sure you run the sortie you wish to do the moment you start the expedition! Additional information can be found here: Wikiwiki Link for support fleet Category:Sortie Category:Expedition Category:Resources